The Forge
by Momo-Oba-Chan
Summary: After Chapter 583- After losing her father in battle, in addition to her grief, Kagura contemplates her inability to protect those that she loves. She remembers that day at the bridge and the one person to whom she promised to grow stronger. When he unexpectedly appears before her, will Kagura be able to rise out of the dying embers and face him once more?
THE FORGE

Her eyes misted over in grief as she knelt in front of the two rain-soaked grave stones. Adjusting her grip on her purple umbrella, Kagura muttered, "Papi, did you find a good toupé where you went, you bald bastard? Are you still able to hunt aliens where you went, you violent bastard? Were you finally able to meet with Mami where you went, you lonely bastard? Papi." Then finally allowing her tears to overtake her, she placed her free hand on the newest headstone and leaned into its cool solidity. "Papi, are you sure you can't come back this time? You vagrant bastard…" Her fingers began to tremble and then go numb as she continued to press into her father's gravestone. Her sobs now came in shockwaves, hard and sudden, as they jolted her entire frame. Her face became contorted as if she wished so desperately to scream, but not a sound would come through. It was as though it was trapped inside of her, pounding against her body, trying and failing to force its way out.

The battle was over. It was hard fought. Utsuro had been defeated. Kamui had fled. Umibozu had died. Kagura sent her two partners away, under the pretext that they needed to search for survivors instead of fussing over her. They saw that she needed a moment to herself, but she knew that they were near enough should she call for them. She knew that they, at least, would never truly leave her alone.

Her next thought was of someone she had made a promise to. Someone who, though she would never say it out loud, she trusted as much as her Yorozuya comrades. Okita. The one she always seemed to be chasing after. She thought of their vow to become stronger by the time they next met. "What have I accomplished," she realized. "I couldn't even protect Papi. I couldn't stop my idiot brother from leaving again. In what way have I grown stronger?" She could feel his presence behind her now. She didn't dare turn to look. "You're too late. You missed all of the action already. Go back," she sighed as she tried her best to glue herself together in the split second she had before he spoke.

"Oi. Don't forget. Whether it's here or on Earth, I'm still a police officer. When I see someone defiling a grave with their nasty-ass snot, you think I'm just going to let it go? I'll have you arrested, you brat."

She kept her eyes hidden in the shadow of her bangs, just as much out of shame as it was out of grief. She said not a word.

"What? Ignoring me now, China? You're not going to kick my ass today? Get up. Let's see how you've improved."

"Forget it, Sadist. You beat me. I'm tired and you're over there full of that stupid energy. I'll let you win today," she monotoned. "I failed to keep my promise to you. It's enough already."

"China." His voice was quiet. Kagura wondered if he would next laugh victoriously at having beaten her or simply just turn and leave out of exasperation. It was neither. The blow came before she realized what was happening. His sheathed sword landed a hit square on her scalp, leaving a rather large and ever-growing lump on her head. The shock of it all knocked her umbrella out of her hand and sent it hurling towards the bottom of the very cliff that the graves overlooked.

"You–" She tensed, ready to strike.

"I told you to get up and you're going to ignore a direct order from your police," he interrupted. "Ha! You're just asking to get clobbered, aren't you?" His tone was dark and sarcastic, angry even. "Or was that not you," he continued, "who said that she knew who her police was? Did my absence make you forget? Guess if nothing else, I'll just have to jog that stupid memory of yours. Get up! I'm telling you to get up and fight!"

"I'M NOT READY," she bellowed, turning to him at last. Okita's face looked older and his hair had grown out quite a bit. Had it really been that long since she had seen him? Despite his tone, however, he was expressionless. "I- I'm not ready to stand on my own yet. Is that okay with you, officer? I just need some time. I- I just need–" At this she turned her back to him once more and huddled at the foot of her parent's graves.

"Then take it." His tone was quiet now. Gentle. She could feel him getting closer again. "Take that time, however much of it you need. But please. Please don't ever say that you've given up. Shed every tear you have. Dehydrate yourself from crying for all I care. As long you never say that you've quit. You're changing and the fact that it hurts is the proof of it. For all we know, this battle could have been the fire that forges you. Let the rain cool you down, then stand up and test your metal. And let it be that you test it with me. Kagura."

She was quiet again. That was the first time she had ever heard her name roll off of his lips. In that moment, to him, she wasn't China, she wasn't Brat, she wasn't Pig. She was Kagura. Born on Earth and forged in fire. Her lip shook and the tears spilled forth once more, but she still let a laugh slip out. "Ha! You're really asking me to make a fool out of you, huh? Are you sure you're not actually a masochist? Be sure to keep an eye out, because I may be kneeling now, but as soon as I stand up, you'll realize that you were better off where I couldn't reach you." And she laughed. And her laughter disintegrated into sobs once more. "I promise I'll get up. You won't be able to find me here forever. Just let me cool first, then we'll continue where we left off. I'm not done. Not yet. Not ever, probably."

"Good," he breathed from just behind her crouched form. Was his mouth right next to her ear? She hadn't realized how close he had gotten in the time she was talking. The surprise brought her sobs to a halt. She heard the flutter of fabric and braced herself to be attacked again. This time she would be ready. Instead, a warmth enveloped the top of her head and cascaded around her shoulders and down her back. He had draped his Shinsengumi jacket around her almost like a veil. "I look forward to it, China."

"Trying to smother me," she deadpanned. He leaned his forehead against the back of her now fabric clad head.

"No, that would be letting you off easy," he sighed against her.

"Sadist."

"Brat."

And there they knelt, waiting for the embers to die.


End file.
